Evil Covenant
by King Bochum219
Summary: Perjanjian Iblis...? Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda Sma biasa berkeinginan untuk mempunyai pacar dari teman terdekatnya , tapi terjadi sebuah kesalahan. Namun, karena memiliki penampilan pas pasan membuat impiannya tidak pernah terwujud. Hingga suatu hari menemukan sebuah buku kuno bersampul merah dan membuat kehidupannya berubah...!
1. chapter 1

Evil Convenant

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto] dan Highscool dxd [Ichi Ishibumie]

Genre : Supranatural ,Drama, Romance , Action.

Pair :...?

Warning : Author newbie, Typo, kata kata sulit dimengerti.

Fanfic ini aku buat untuk meluaskan kekuranganku sebagai author

Sumry : Perjanjian Iblis...? Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda Sma biasa berkeinginan untuk mempunyai pacar dari teman terdekatnya. Namun, karena memiliki penampilan pas pasan membuat impiannya tidak pernah terwujud. Hingga suatu hari menemukan sebuah buku kuno bersampul merah dan membuat kehidupannya berubah...!

Chapter 1

Konoha academi , sekolah elite untuk para anak bangsawan dan anak konglomerat serta artis. Sekolah yang berada di tokyo ini merupakan sekolah yang menduduki peringkat ke 3 dari seluruh sekolah yang ada di tokyo. Walaupun sekolah ini rata rata muridnya merupakan anak bangsawan tapi ada juga anak dari kalangan rakyat jelata , mereka masuk melalui jalur beasiswa untuk masuk di sini karena memiliki kecerdasaan diatas rata rata.

Sekolah ini juga memiliki sebuah rahasia umum dimana anak anak dari kalangan bangsawan selalu menindas dan membully murid murid dari kalangan rakyat biasa , guru dan kepala sekolah yang melihat itu hanya diam karena kalau mereka melawan nanti bisa menjadi sebuah masalah besar. Bentuk dari Konoha academi sangatlah megah , dengan taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. memiliki 6 Lantai yang dimana lantai 1 untuk kelas 10 , lantai 2 untuk kelas 11 dan lantai 3 untuk kelas 12 , Lantai 4 untuk kegiatan club 5 untuk ruang guru dan 6 untuk gudang.

Diatap sekolah Konoha academi terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang disisir rapi, memiliki kacamata bulat ,dan sebuah tompel dipipi kirinya jangan lupa juga sebuah buku tebal yang dibacanya membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat kutu buku dan membosankan. Disekitar pemuda itu ada sebuah taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga lavender berbagai warna membuat suasana disekitarnya damai dan sunyi.

Plup

Menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya , kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah.

Dilorong sekolah pemuda itu selalu ditatap jijik dan rendah oleh murid lain. Kita bisa tahu, pemuda pirang itu pasti merupakan seorang siswa dari rakyat biasa yang mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah elite ini.

Mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli akan tatapan para siswa dan siswi ,pemuda itu hanya berjalan dengan hening menuju kelasnya.

tap

tap

tap

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian berhenti dipersimpangan lorong sambil menatap kearah bangku panjang ditaman yang ia lihat didekat jendela dekat disampingnya.

" Huh...kapan aku bisa seperti mereka!? " Gumamnya saat melihat bangku taman itu yang ternyata terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra. Merasa tidak peduli akan hal itu dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas yang tertunda hingga saat sampai dipersimpangan...

Duakhh

Remaja tersebut menabrak seorang siswi saat akan melewati persimpangan , pemuda pirang dan gadis yang baru ditabraknya sama sama jatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan.

" Ugh...sakit sekali...Hei culun kalau jalan liat liat." Teriak gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna putih beriris hitam kepada pemuda itu dengan marah.

" Hnm..gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja senpai." Ucap pemuda itu seraya membungkukan badanya saat setelah berdiri dari acara duduknya.

" Aku tidak butuh maafmu...cepat bantu aku berdiri." Ucap ketus gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tajam sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Merepotkan!."Balas pemuda itu dengan dengan ogah ogahan sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan gadis itu untuk berdiri.

" Heh lain kali kalau jalan liat liat, hari ini kuampuni tapi tidak dengan besok." Ucap gadis itu dengan datar kemudian pergi melangkah menjauh meninggalkan remaja pirang tersebut.

" Dasar, selalu saja begini." ucapnya kemudian seraya melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Saat baru 7 meter melangkah dari tempat dia dan gadis tadi menabrak , kembali pemuda pirang itu mengalami kejadian tersebut namun kali ini dia berhasih menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan hanya gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang menabraknya saja yang terjatuh.

" Mou...kenapa aku jatuh teru-...ehh Naruto." awalnya cemberut tapi kemudian gadis bersurai hitam panjang dan bermata ungu yang menabrak pemuda itu kaget saat siapa yang menabraknya.

Naruto, nama pemuda itu hanya memandang gadis itu dengan gugup entah karena apa? ." Sera-san"

" Mou Naruto bantu aku berdiri dulu." Rajuk Serafel dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Naruto. Dan jujur saja penampilan tersebut membuat Serafel terlihat imut.

" Ha'i ha'i " Jawab Naruto sambil menarik tangan Seraffel untuk berdiri dan entah kenapa Naruto merasakan De ja vu tantang ini.

" Kenapa kau tadi berlari terburu buru Serafel?." Tanya Naruto kepada Serafel yang sedang mengelus bokongnya karena masih merasakan sakit , Dan serafel sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto malah dia sibuk mengelus bokongnya lagi.

" Serafel."

" Ah...Iya Naruto?." Jawab seraffel setelah selesai mengelus bokongnya dan menatap Naruto yang tadi bertanya.

" kuulangi lagi pertanyaan ku, kenapa kau

berlari terburu buru serafel?." Ulang Naruto dengan pandangan malas dibalik kacamatanya .

" Ah iya aku lupa aku sedang mencari Rossweise -chan ." Pekik serafel saat ingat tujuannya kesini karena mencari Rossweise namun tertunda gara gara dia menabrak Naruto.

" Naruto apa kau melihatnya?." Tanyanya.

" Dia kesana, pergi kearah toilet saat menabrakku dipersimpangan tadi." Jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk tempat Rossweise.

" Arigatou Naruto , ." Ucap Serafel sambil berlari menjauh untuk mencari rossweise. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan lagi jalannya sambil membatin.

' Kapan kau menyadari perasaanku?, Sera.' Batinya.

Sore hari telah tiba, saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang pulang dengan menenteng tasnya sambil berjalan kaki , Naruto tidak seperti para murid lain yang dijemput menggunakan mobil oleh ayah, ibu atau sopir pribadi. Kadang dia merasa iri dengan mereka yang memiliki seluruh kesempurnaan seperti harta , penampilan dan kasih sayang sedangkan dia sendiri dari dulu harus berusaha keras mencari uang demi kelangsungan hidupnya, penampilannya juga sangad jauh dari kata pas pasan , dan kasing sayang orang tua? , dia yatim piatu dan saat masih kecil dia hidup di panti asuhan dan tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua.

Namun , semua itu tidak membuatnya goyang malahan menjadi bersemangat . Naruto juga bersyukur karena ada orang baik yang masih mau menerimanya walaupun memiliki keterbatasan fisik , Teuchi-jii san dan Ayame-nee adalah nama panggilan Naruto kepada mereka berdua karena memperbolehkan dia untuk bekerja di kedai ramen milik mereka saat dia sedang kekurangan ekonomi pada waktu kecil.

Ya , mungkin itu saja dari Naruto, Tersadar dari lamuannya dia kini berhenti disebuah taman yang sangat indah dengan diterangi lampu lampu dipinggir jalan karena sore sudah diganti dengan malam dan beberapa pedangang disekitarnya . Berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang disudut taman untuk beristirahat sejenak Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dibalik kacamata bulat nya sambil mengingat kejadian di sekolahnya.

' Namikaze , Uchiha , Outsutsuki , Shiba , Gremory , Sitri dan Hyoudo. Bisakah aku seperti mereka? memiliki fisik yang tampan berkharisma dan menawan! ' Batin Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap bulan yang mulain terlihat.

" Onii-Chan. sedang apa?."

Merasa seseorang didekatnya membuat Naruto tersentak dan melihat kedepan dimana digaris pengelihatannya berdiri gadis imut berambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan kosong kearah Naruto yang dia asumsikan berumur 12 tahun.

" T-tidak apa apa gadis kecil." Jawab Naruto gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan gadis kecil itu yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya diam sebelum melangkah dan duduk didekat Naruto.

" Aku tahu pasti Nii-chan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Ucap gadis itu datar dan ditatap dengan intens oleh Naruto ya walaupun memakai kacamata bulatnya.

" Darimana kau tahu?." Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Ekspresi Nii-chan "

Mendengar jawaban itu keheningan tercipta , dengan Naruto yang pikirannya sedang memikirkan tentang siapa gadis kecil ini sedangkan yang dipikirkan hanya memasang wajah datar.

" Apa Nii-chan , mau merubah takdir?." Tanya gadis kecil itu dengan tiba tiba dan secara spontan ditatap dengan pandangan bingung dari Naruto. " Jadi bagaima? , Nii-chan mau melakukannya apa tidak" Ucap gadis bersurai hitam itu kepada Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah oon tak terbatas sebelum gadis itu berucap kembali.

" Aku bisa mengubah takdirmu tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan serius walaupun masih dibola matanya terdapat kekosongan.

" Syarat? , apa maksudnya?." Tanya Naruto dengan bingung sebelum kemudian gadis itu melayang keatas yang membuat Naruto terjungkal karena kaget.

" K-kau , bis-sa terbang?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar kearah gadis tersebut.

" Hmm..iya aku bisa terbang dan syarat yang kuajukan padamu adalah kau harus menjadi inangku." Ucap gadis itu sambil memajukan jari kelingkingnya untuk berjanji.

" A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan inang ,tapi..."Jeda Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya ."...takdir yang diubah didalam diriku seperti apa?."

Gadis tersebut hanya memandang Naruto dengan kosong saat ditanya mengenai takdir yang berubah nanti sebelum mengela napas kecil ." Sesuatu yang selalu kau inginkan."

" Yang kuinginkan?...maaf aku menolak kalau kau bilang sesuatu yang kuinginkan aku bisa berusaha mengapainya." Ucap Naruto dengan tajam sebelum mengambil tasnya yang masih ada kursi taman saat dia jatuh." Dan ingat! , aku tidak mengenalmu jadi jangan ganggu aku."

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu yang hanya memandang kosong kearah Naruto , namun...

" Bila kau berubah pikiran kau bisa memanggilku penawarn yang kuajukan tadi akan terus ada sampai kapanpun dan ingat namaku adalah Ophis." Kata gadis itu A.k.a Ophis dan ditanggapi dengan tidak peduli dengan Naruto.

" Terserah."

. T b c

Cerita baru agar author baru ini bisa lebih luas pengetahuannya , aku gk bisa banyak ngomong jadi gtu aja dan untuk gic Promoise and love ada kesalahan di Complite di story nya jujur aku sebenarnya gk tahu makna itu tapi karena diberitahu oleh para author senpai jadi skrg ku ngerti.

King Bochoum out


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Covenant

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ] dan Highscool Dxd [ Ichie ishibumi]

Pair :...!?

Genre :

Warning : Author baru , Typo, kata kata sulit dimengerti

Fanfic ini aku buat untuk meluaskan pengetahuan dari kekuranganku sebagai author

Sumry : Perjanjian Iblis...? Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda Sma biasa berkeinginan untuk mempunyai pacar dari teman terdekatnya. Namun, karena memiliki penampilan pas pasan membuat impiannya tidak pernah terwujud. Hingga suatu hari menemukan sebuah buku kuno bersampul merah dan membuat kehidupannya berubah...!

. Chapter 2

Kota Tokyo , merupakan kota metropolitan yang sangat maju dinegara jepang. Kota Tokyou juga adalah ibukota dari jepang , lebih dari belasan juta manusia yang hidup dikota tokyo. Jalanan ,mall, taman , serta distrik ditokyo selalu ramai dengan lautan manusia yang mengisinya.

Dan terlihat saat ini pemeran utama kita sedang berjalan didalam lautan manusia dijalan utama kota Tokyou. Naruto pemeran utama kita saat ini sedang berjalan dengan jengkel karena tadi bertemu dengan seorang gadis loli yang bernama Ophis. Tapi, wajah kesal Naruto yang sedang memikirkan gadis loli menjengkelkan tadi malah membuat para pejalan kaki disekitarnya menatap jijik terutama para perempuan dari berbagai usia yang menjauhinya.

" Hah...tidak ada gunanya." Hela Naruto kemudian mempercepat langkah nya agar sampai ke apartemen kesayangannya. karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan sekitar.

-Line Break-

Disebuah apartemen bercat biru yang sudah kusam , saat ini dimeja makan terlihat Naruto yang sedang memakam sebuah Cup ramen yang baru diseduhnya.

Apartemen Naruto memiliki bentuk yang sederhana ,sebuah kamar tidur ,lemari pakaian, kamar mandi ,ruang makan , serta tempat koleksi poto Ojou-sama yang disegelnya secara khusus. Selesai dengan acara makannya kemudian Naruto melepas kacamatanya dan terlihat sebuah mata beriris biru indah namun, tampak meredup.

Meletakan kacamatanya dimeja dekat kasurnya dan setelah itu dia melangkah kearah kasur dan merebahkan badanya sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya.

' Kuharap! , besok akan lebih baik.' batinnya kemudian menutup matanya dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus disana.

Pagi harinya

" Hoam."

Dipagi hari yang cerah terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil menguap. Jam masih menunjukan 06:05 a.m yang artinya masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kesekolah. itu menurut anak orang kaya sedangkan menurut naruto jam seperti ini ia anggap kesiangan karena jarak sekolah dan apartemennya sangat jauh dan membutuhkahkan waktu yang lama untuk kesana.

" Pagi yang indah kan?."

" Huaaa."

Tiba tiba terdengar suara gadis disamping Naruto yang reflek membuatnya kaget dengan terjatuh kebelakang.

Duakhh

" Are?, kau tidak apa apa Naruto?.. " Tanya gadis yang menyapanya tadi dengan datar yang malah terlihat imut dimata Naruto.

" Ittai.. ittai...ugh..." Mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terkena lantai Naruto kemudian berteriak kearah pelaku."..Tidak apa apanya bagaimana? dan hei gadis loli menjengkelkan kenapa kau ada disini?."

Gadis itu yang rupanya adalah Ophis hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong yang imut membuat darah yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto berdesir dengan cepat.

' Aku bukan lolicon...aku bukan lolicon aku suka Ojou-sama yang anggun bukan anak imut.' Teriak batin Naruto dalam hati sambil berusaha mengontrol hasratnya yang keluar.

" Naruto kau kenapa?." Pertanyaan Ophis yang kelewatan polos itu membuat darah Naruto kembali berdesir kembali.

" Uaahhhh hentikan tatapan dan perkataan polosmu." Teriak Naruto dengan memijat kepalanya menghadap langit dan hampir membuat kacamatanya lepas.

15 sudah berlalu, saat ini terlihat di taman Naruto dan Ophis sedang duduk berduaan disebuah bangku panjang di taman itu dengan berbeda. Naruto yang memijat kepalanya dan Ophis yang menatanya dengan polos.

"Hah...jadi? , apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan gadis lo-..."

" Ophis"

" Hah?."

" Panggil aku dengan Ophis. Naruto!." Ucap Ophis dengan tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Naruto memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengambil sebuah permen disaku celananya kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulut. Rasa jeruk bercampur susu yang berasa di indra pengecapnya membuat Naruto rileks sejenak.

Menatap kearah Ophis dengan intens dan ditatap juga oleh Ophis tapi dengan tatapan polos, kemudian bertanya kearah Ophis . " Ophis!...kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai inangmu? kau tahu kan aku ini jelek dan miskin?. dan ini juga ingin kutanyakan dari kemarin malam kepadamu, siapa kau sebenarnya.?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto , Ophis lantas menghela napas sebelum menatap kearah langit dan memejamkan matanya erat , setelah itu berucap kepada Naruto." Aku tidak memandang mu dari fisik dan kekayaanmu Naruto!. ... dan mengenai aku sebenarnya, aku adalah iblis."

" Iblis?...hahahahaha apa kau bercanda?... dizaman ini ada iblis?." Kata Naruto dengan tertawa keras seraya berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap Ophis yang menatapnya juga tapi dengan tatapan kosong.

" Waktuku terbuang sia sia oleh perkataan omong kosongmu." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah kedepan untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Namun...

" Dahulu...!." Langkah Naruto terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Ophis yang tiba tiba, menajamkan pendengarnya untuk mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu yang ia tahu belum selesai. "...Dahulu, iblis pertama yaitu Lucifer membuat sebuah hukum , dimana hukum tersebut berisi tentang mengikat sebuah kontrak dengan manusia dan menjadikannya inang sebagai pasangan di sebuah kompetisi tahunan kami yaitu Rating Game.

Kami, baik iblis wanita dan iblis pria selalu berkelana ke seluruh dunia untuk mencari inang kami. Untuk memenangkan kompetisi Rating Game, inang yang kami cari adalah seseorang manusia yang memiliki tekad besar dan kuat. Dan itulah alasanku juga memilhmu sebagai inang ku Naruto.." Ucap Ophis dengan panjang lebar mengenai alasan dan asal asul.

" Aku tidak mengerti itu semua...! , Aku hanya ingin hidup normal agar bisa mendapatkan pacar." Kata Naruto dengan memandang kedepan sambil memandang para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang ." Dan aku akan mempertimbangkan tentang menjadi inang mu."

ucapnya kemudian pergi menuju sekolah dengan meninggalkan Ophis ditaman tersebut sendirian.

 **skip time**

Saat ini Naruto sedang membersihkan perpustakaan karena terlambat kesekolah juga kebetulan atau tidak yang mengajar di kelasnya tadi adalah Anko sensei, walaupun terlihat sexy dan cantik tapi, saat ada anak muridnya yang terlambat atau tidak mengerjakan PR, makan akan dihukum dengan kejam baik itu siswa dan siswi.

" Hey, Uzumaki."

Mendengar sebuah sapaan dengan nada sinis , membuat Naruto menoleh kearah suara itu. Disana berdiri dua orang remaja bersurai berbeda , yang pertama pemuda bersurai putih bermata hijau kebiruan yang bernama Outsutsuki Toneri dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata coklat juga, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

" Ada apa?...Outsutsuki-senpai , Hyoudo-san." Tanya Naruto kepada kedua pemuda itu dengan sopan. Naruto tahu, kedua pemuda ini pasti mau membullyny, dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena mereka berdua merupakan anak dari keluarga kaya Outsutsuki dan Hyoudo.

" Seperti biasa.!" Jawab remaja seumuran Naruto dari kedua pemuda tersebut yang memiliki surai coklat bernama Issei, Hyoudo Issei dengan menyeringai.

' Hah...sudah kuduga.' Batin Naruto dengan menghela napas." Ha'i , apa yang kalian berdua inginkan?." Tanya naruto dengan to the poin.

" Hoho langsung ke intinya ya?...baguslah ." Kata Issei dengan seringai jahat dan mesumnya." Seperti biasa kau pergi ke kamar mandi perempuan lalu mempotretkan gambar Oppai dan bokong gadis sexy disana."

Kata Issei sambil memberikan sebuah kamera kepada Naruto dengan masih mempertahankan seringai jahatnya.

" Dan , kali ini jangan bawakan nama kami Uzumaki." Kali ini bukan Issei yang berbicara melainkan Toneri dengan datar dan ditanggapi oleh wajah yang tertutupi kacamata yang terkena sinar matahari oleh Naruto. Yap, bukan menjadi rahasia umum di academi ini mengenai kemesuman Issei Hyoudo dan Toneri Outsutsuki, walaupun kemesuman Toneri tidak separah Issei.

" Aku mengerti.!"

Jawab Naruto , setelah itu berjalan pergi untuk menuju kamar mandi perempuan.

" Satu lagi , Uzumaki..." Ucapan datar toneri membuat Naruto terhenti dan menatap kearah Toneri yang mengeluarkan sebuah surat.

"...kalau kau sampai gagal dengan pemotretan itu, dan malah ketahuan dan membawa bawakan nama kami berdua sesuai kataku tadi." Tersenyum sinis kearah naruto kemudian membuka buku itu.

" Rahasiamu , aku akan buka."

Hening

" kau mengerti kan Uzumaki. dan ayo Issei kita pergi." Ucap Toneri sambil melangkah pergi bersama Issei. " Dadah , culun. Jangan sampai gagal wkwkwk...hemm maksudku hahahaha." Ucap issei dengan melambaikan tangan nya dan menyeringai lagi kearah Naruto.

" Hah...tidak ada pilihan. " Gumam naruto. " Sepertinya di sekolah ini , aku selalu terpojok...maa sebaiknya aku cepat."

Ckret

ckret

Bunyi jepretan kamera terjadi di kanar mandi perempuan. Naruto..sebagai photografer disitu haya bisa menahan darah yang mau keluar dari hidungnya.

' Kuso...aku tidak bisa membatah mengenai betapa indahnya tubuh mereka. Apalagi...'Batin Naruto kemudian Tatapan Naruto teralih kepada gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit yang sedang berganti pakaian memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. "...Gabriel-senpai ,cantik sekali." Gumamnya dengan Lirih.

2 Jam sudah beralalu, Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara memotretannya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Melewati berbagai kelas yang sepi karena sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. cahaya mentari sore yang indah, menerpa surai pirang milik Naruto, entah darimana datangnya tiba tiba semilir angin menerpa surainya, membuatnya bergoyang.

" Damainya, andaikan bisa terus seperti inu." Gumam Naruto dengan memejamkan matanya karena nyaman dengan semilir angin yang menerpa rambutnya. Andaikan, sebuah kata yang selalu membuatnya bermimpi mempunyai semuanya. andaikan dia kaya, andaikan dia tampan dan bisakah dia berharap?, dia ingin andaikan ia tahu orang tuanya masih hidup pasti dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.

" A-ahhhhhh t-terhuss. Ajuaahhhka-kun."

Tap

Mendengar sebuah suara desahan dari kelas yang ada didepannya, lantas membuat Naruto berhenti sambil menatap kearah pintu kelas itu. karena penasaran ,Naruto kemudian melangkah dan mengintip disela sela lubang kunci pintu itu.

Matanya melebar, air matanya jatuh, hatinya remuk dan jiwanya memberontak. disan terlihat orang yang dicintainya sedang bersentubuh dengan senpai yang dia hormati, Ajuka Beelzebub dan Serafel Sitri.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Napasnya naik turun dan tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur membuat pot bunga yang ada disampingnya jatuh dan pecah.

" Siapa disana?."

 **TBC**

yo minna-chi,gehe. maaf klau pendek soalnya sy lg sibuk main game clash royale dulu adeh taukan? w mau push liga 1 , malah curhat :'v.

Disini aku buat cerita yang berbeda dengan sumrynya, dan kemungkinan sumry nya akan saya ubah di chap 3 agar sama dengan ficnya.

yang vertanya tentang bangsawan gremory dan sitri adalah makhluk supra hmm kemungkinan anda tahu nanti seiring cerita:3 naaf klo gk diberitahu.

Wordnya di chap 2 ini masih blum bnyak jadi ya begitulah , di chao 3 nanti aku akan buat lebih panjang lg.

dan itu aja , ehh hampir lupa. arigatou gozaimashu minna-chi karena mau review ,follow,dan favs fic abal ini hehe.

King bochoum out / pergi ngegame lg ( gomen curhat)


End file.
